The Beginning
by XxSilverslashxX
Summary: On a warm, spring day, Silver's mother never comes back from hunting. After a conflict with the remains of her family, Silver runs away to find a new life. But a 'new' life isn't as easy as she thought it would be...
1. Prologue

Prologue

NEW OCS

Rain - Blue gray shecat with amber eyes ( 3 moons)

Honey - cream furred shecat with white tabby stripes and green eyes ( 4 years)

Aspen - white tom with amber eyes ( 2 years)

Periwinkle - Pale gray tabby shecat with darker stripes near her paws and blue eyes (8 moons)

* * *

It was warm and cozy in the den that Moon and Shine had made for their unborn kits. Shine had gone hunting so she was alone now. _He should be back now, _she thought, _though he always takes that long, no matter what._

As Moon waited for her mate to arrive with delicious prey to fill her rumbling belly, she started to groom herself. Sometimes she groomed and groomed for hours until someone interrupted her! There was no reason not to be neat and tidy even while she was having kits. When she was done grooming, she thought she heard a shriek in the distance, close by the den. Hopefully, the shrieking would stop and that no one would interrupt her nap-

"HELP! FOX!", shrieked a kit, with a voice loud enough to hurt her ears.

It as a shekit, about a few months old, and had a blue gray pelt with amber eyes dashed quickly for cover in her den. A huge, and frightening fox with thick red fur and was two times her size followed her and started pushing into the den, scattering leaves and twigs was a mess!

Moon knew that sitting here and watching wthe red fox wedging into her den was useless. The fox had blood around its snapping jaws with foamy saliva and yellowish teeth. She didn't know who's blood it was but she had to protect the kit that had ran inside her den and her own, unborn kits inside her stomach. In order to do that, Moon knew that she had to fight no matter what to the death. She had to at least try. Moon slashed at its muzzle, and clawed out something that wasn't quite skin, but she had no time to wonder. She couldn't breathe with the fox blocking the only entrance!

" Its okay, I'll take care of this, yowled another cat that had come to the fight.

Moon could barely make out a cream colored shecat clawing at the red furred fox. She saw black dots at the edge of her vision, and after a terrifying moment, she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moon awoke to a burning pain on her left leg. It was probably the only injury after the fox attack besides the cuts and bruises. She shuddered at the thought of the fox. The cream furred shecat and a white tom was treating her cuts with a strange smelling herb. The blue gray kit brought her a piece of leftover prey while a young, sly looking shecat entertained the kit with a ball of moss.

" Oh, your awake now, said the cream colored shecat , you were lucky that you had us to help you with the fox. It ran away because we injured it very badly. My name is Honey, this is my son Aspen, Honey nodded at the white tom, and that is my daughter Periwinkle."

as Honey nodded at the pale gray shecat, Moon noticed that they all had light colored pelts, but what about the blue gray kitten?

As if the kitten had read her mind while Honey had nodded at Periwinkle, the blue gray kit piped up, " And my name is Rain, but I'm not related to any of them, Rain sadly shook her head, my parents, Storm and Frost both died after they had me."

At that point, Moon remembered Shine, her mate. Where was he?

" Where's Shine?, Moon turned toward Honey and asked, have you seen a tom with a white and gray pelt with amber eyes? "

Moon was panicking, what if he had been killed by the fox that had attacked them?

" Do you mean him?, Honey went outside and pointed at a white and gray tom, dead in deep grave. We found him in the forest, dead, and it seemed wrong to leave him there."

To Moon's horror, it was Shine. A familiar scent was on him. The fox had obviously killed him.


	2. A Strange Scent

**LOL. This is the second chapter.**

* * *

A chilly wind blew at the forest trees,and frost glistened on the grass. Snow melted into water,and dissolved onto the solid ground. The sun shone brightly above 'the den'. It was just the start of newleaf.

Moon was resting peacefully in the den curled around her two kits;she gave birth to them three moons ago. Her new friends,Honey,Aspen,Periwinkle,and even Rain was fast asleep. None of the cats were moving,except for a certain silver,black and white shekit.

"Pssssst!" she whispered to the blue-gray shecat,Rain. " You wanna go out and asplore? Please? I nevah been out before!

Rain yawned quietly, stretching her legs.

" Sure,but be quiet. Its not wise to wake anyone up,especially your mother and your brother,Viper,okay Silver?"

Silver was clawing impatiently on the ground. It was obvious that she was waiting for Rain to hurry up and acompany her for 'a walk'.

" Fine. I just hope Wiper doesn't wake up,because he's too annoying and I don't want him following us! I just want to be alone with my fend." she said smiling as she marched off.

Rain had to run to catch up to her. Silver was fast for a kit. Suddenly,there was a musty,strange smell in the air,covering the smell of the fresh,morning air.

" Wha's tat?" asked Silver,pausing to sniff the air. " Let's go and check it out-"

" No!" Rain hissed.I smell cats. " You wait here while I check it out,and don't follow me."

" But-"

"No!"

XXXXX

**Rain's POV**

The morning dew was cold on her feet,but it was really relaxing. She knew that she had made a mistake, a big one,by taking Silver out for a walk. Leaving her was another mistake. Moon would have a tantrum if she knew that she was the taking Silver out for ' a walk'.

She followed the musty,strange scent to a bunch of trees. She wandered past the scent without noticing her mistake. Phew! It was good to have some fresh air. Rain tripped over a root and lost her balance,her second mistake there. Too late!

A bright flame colored shecat leaped from the trees. Rain tried to run,but the flamed colored shecat had pinned her down; Rain tried to kick her off,but unfortunately,she was too small.

" Intruder!" yowled the shecat.

Rain's heart was beating fast. So what if she was an intruder? What was their problem?

Without thinking,she asked, " How am I an intruder?"

" How? You crossed our borders!" exclaimed the flame colored shecat. She jerked her head to the direction of the strange scent.

Again,since she was nervous she asked," That disgusting smell is your-your territory?!"

" No mousebrain! It's-"

A gray shecat carrying a bundle of herbs stepped out behind a tree. Her warm,calm,presence gave Rain hope.

" Flameleaf,she is only as old as an apprentice! Let her go!" she scolded.

" But Graystreak,she was-"

When Flameleaf was talking to Graystreak,Rain slipped out of her grasp and ran back to where she had left Silver.

_ Those cats where sure weird,_ she thought.

* * *

** Tina Vainamoinen : I updated!:) **


	3. Two kittypets

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing,but seriously, when I looked at the traffic stats,I don't see that much views.I would really appreciate it if everyone reads and review,even people who don't have an account! Be my guest.**

* * *

** Special OCs**

Jagged and Jay- gray and white toms with amber eyes

* * *

"Jagged,Jagged,wake up!"

Jagged lifted his head slowly. He was awake,and had not gotten any sleep,thanks to his annoying brother,Jay.

"What? Can't you let a cat sleep here?" asked Jagged groggily.

Jay however, was not intrested in Jagged's complaints. He was looking at the window excitedly. _Wow,_thought Jagged, _I never knew that he was intrested in that silly frame! _

The window had tall,brown,sticks with green fuzzy pelts in it. Jagged didn't know whether not if it was real or not.

" Hey Jagged! Look,you see that moving monster in it? See that? See that? That means the window is real! See Jagged? LOOK!"

Jagged let out a long sigh. If Jay believed that it as real, there was no changing his mind. Jay could believe in anything he wanted.

" Okay,so, a living window. I don"t care at let me sleep!" snapped Jagged.

He thought he saw hurt flash in Jay's eyes. Okay,so what? Jagged thought, Now I could sleep all I want without that annoying big-mouth talking!

Just when Jagged closed his eyes, Jay started talking again, " Your not that old! Come on,I don't like being trapped in this room, don"t you want to go out there?!" asked Jay, " Let's go in the window, it will be fun,I promise! Please,let's go,just follow me!"

Jagged rolled his eyes. Every one knew that no one could go _in_ the window. Sometimes, Jay was just too crazy,but well, he'll rather give in then be pestered by Jay.

" Fine, you go first."

" Okay."

Jay hopped up the table beside the window. He placed one paw on the pelts covering the window,and slipped. Jay landed on the ground, panting.

Jagged was just about to scold him when the door of the room suddenly opened. It was one of their messiest housefolk, the boy. Uh-oh.

The boy was holding a box pellets,what the housefolk fed the cats. He went to the corner of the room,and poured some pellets in each of their feeding bowls. The boy made little,cooing sounds as he poured water in another one of their bowls and left,closing the door with a clumsy,loud slam.

Jay went over and gulped down all of his pellets,and drank at his water. Then,he leaped up their 'sleeping place' next to Jagged.

" Jagged, go eat. We're leaving right after you eat."

"No", Jagged grumbled.

" If you eat, we'll go explore tomarrow,and I'll let you sleep,okay?"

" Fine. "

As Jagged stretching do up and went to the corner to eat, Jay let out yawn,and quickly,fell asleep while Jagged ate his bland pellets slowly. When he was done,he picked up a drop of his water and snuggled next to Jay. Before he slept, he thought about how cozy,and warm he was. Will this be the last day with comfy and happy with Jay? And were the things inside the window real?

* * *

**Ok,please don't hate me for writing about the kittypets! I know some of you might think the kittypets aren't important, but they have a very special role in this story. Also,I know this chapter is a little short,but at least there are a few words! I will also make a sequel, only if I get over one hundred reviews and over ten favorites. Thanks for reading,and REVIEW. **

** Until next time, my readers! :)**


	4. Panther

_ Nothing to say now..._

* * *

The massive black tom opened his jaws in a shrill cry of attack. Gobs of white drool slid down his curled fangs. His amber eyes glowed as bright as a monster's in the moonlight.

His sudden attack caused tension and panic to rise from his enemies,The Gang. They had been in his territory for moons and they hadn't given any evidence that they were going to move out. He was going to make sure they moved out today,fight or no fight.

The black tom had no allies and no name. The cats say that he was a panther, so he named himself Panther. Panther was sleeker and faster than most cats; he wasn't really a panther. He was a cat, just like the others.

Panther,now charging full speed at the confused bunch of his enemies (or weakling in his words ) were running into the dens and the forest to hide. That didn't bother him. He didn't need those weakling for slaves,Panther came to kill their leader,Fox and take back his territory.

He checked inside all the dens until he stopped at the final one den. Maybe-maybe the brave and powerful leader, Fox, ran away with his allies and hid? Or was Fox inside this den,waiting to pounce? There was only one way to find out. Panther poked his own head in the opening.

In the dens,it was broad and wide, the biggest den he had ever seen in his life. A large mound of dirt was behind a fresh nest,and the ground was smooth and comforting. Panther waited for a movement in the dens; there was none. As Panther turned around to follow the fresh scent that The Gang had left behind, a heavy weight landed on him. The scent of mud and dirt clung on the attacker.

" Going somewhere Panther?" Fox taunted. " You aren't so clever now,are you? 'Scaring' away my cats? I have planned this visit carefully,and I knew you wanted to kill me,so I decided to kill you."

Panther hadn't expected this to happen. He,the wonderful, intelligent, fast 'panther' had be tricked! There was only one thing to do now, he thought. I have to fight get my territory back.

Panther slid out of Fox's grasp(that's an advantage of having a sleek pelt) and ran into the forest. He had an idea because Fox would pursue his enemies until they were dead.

As Panther hid behind a tree,and masking his scent in the bushes, his pursuer, Fox, sniffed about,looking for him. His bright, russet colored pelt glowed like the sun,while his own black pelt hid him in the night. The moonlight made very possible for Panther to see Fox.

While Fox was busy looking for him, Panther thought of how he would get his territory back. Kill the Gang? No,there were to many if them, it was just a waste. Maybe...

While Panther was busy thinking, clouds covered the moon. Panther however, didn't notice. He thought Fox had ran back to his gang when he came out. Ah, it was so good to be out in the air,free instead of being stuck between a bush and a tree!

Fox too,was blinded,for there was no light. There was something in front of him,though he didn't notice it. When he did,he then noticed it smelled like Panther- wait it was Panther! He pounced.

" Are you so scared of me,that you hide in the darkness of the night?"

Panther opened his mouth,revealing his shiny fangs.

" You cannot stay here any longer." He said. " This is my territory Fox,and I don't share."

Panther closed his eyes,forgetting that he was under Fox. He wondered how good and free he would be if Fox never came with his weak little group.

A sharp jab on his nose startled him. He used his hind legs to kick and scratch Fox's belly and tried to escape. Panther again had messed up,he had given Fox an advantage. Sure,Panther was big,but Fox was even bigger. He was so determined that he faked his claws on a side of Fox's pelt and tore have of Fox's ear off.

As the two toms fought, The Gang was no longer in hiding. They gathered around in a circle around them. Panther was winning,until he bumped into a white shecat, Sky. The toms fought for a while more and finally,with Fox on top of him, Panther was gasping for breath. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

Fox was just about to sink his teeth deep into Panther's soft,neck,when a mottled,brown tom(probably the second in command) stepped up. He spoke,

" Fox, he is battered and hurt. There is no reason to kill him. He certainly will not heal, and so he would not be any harm."

The tom's eyes flashed with pity. He knew that if Fox let him go,he certainly WILL heal and come back for his territory. But he didn't need this worthless tom's pity.

Despite himself, he said,

" Yes,listen to him, one of my claws is wretched!" he cried. The foolish Fox would probably believe him.

Fox's fangs gleamed in the moonlight,ready to sink it into his throat. If he let's me go, in that time,I'll try to find allies...

Fox hesitated,he had a doubtful look in his eyes. The second in command was new,and seemed kind of suspicious after the bloody death of Fang,the old second in command. But why did Fox pick him for second in command if he didn't trust him?

" Lore,I trust your opinion. Fox said as he released Panther. " After all, what are second in commands for if you don't take their advice?"

Panther hid behind a tree after the fools released him. While the other cats went into their dens to sleep,no one knew that Panther was watching nearby, plotting his evil plans.

* * *

** A/N Jagged,Jay,and Lore were my former friends turned into cats (Yes,I'm a girl,but who cares?) But after 'Lore' did something wrong and I gave him another chance,I never forgave him. I don't talk to him anymore or the others because you know, Lore was still hanging out with them(I miss them all so much) and I wanted to get away from him. It was like I never knew the nicer side of him. :(**

** Panther had a very sad past...tell you about it when I get a certain amount of reviews...**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE !**

** Everlasting Meow- 100 reviews isn't that much of a challenge, I have 30 already. (about)**

** Tina Vainamoinen - Jeremy is kinda a grumpy and a little quiet,and Joshua is the talkative one.**


End file.
